


Avis de brouillard

by Angel_sama



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'institut du Professeur Xavier connait un épisode de brouillard très dangereux, et d'autant plus étrange qu'il a lieu à l'intérieur des murs. Et il faut en trouver la source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avis de brouillard

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense que j'ai mélanger un peu le Comicverse et le Movieverse... ~.~

Un fracas de fin du monde se fit entendre dans l'école de Charles Xavier pour jeunes surdoués…Au pied de l'escalier, Scott gisait, les quatre fers en l'air, dans une pause bien loin de la dignité qu'il voulait afficher d'habitude. Il avait raté une marche. Peut être même quatre ou cinq en fait, s'il en jugeait par la longueur de sa chute…  
Il se releva comme il put, frottant ses reins douloureux, et se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine…

"- Bonjour Scott."

Le leader des X-men manqua en sortir de sa peau. Il fit trois pas de plus et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il aperçut Logan, tranquillement installé devant une tasse de café noir, un journal à la main. 

"- Bien dormi ?"

Cyclope resta un instant interdit.  
En voyant Logan ainsi, il aurait presque pu croire que c'était lui qui avait un problème…  
Il allait d'ailleurs poser la question quand une voix retentit dans le couloir.

"- Scott ? Scott c'est toi ?"  
"- Storm ?"

La miss météo locale entra elle aussi à tâtons dans la cuisine, et ne s'arrêta qu'à deux pas de Scott, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là.

"- Mais…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"  
"- 'lut Stormy…"

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

"- Logan ? Mais enfin…que se passe-t-il ??"  
"- J'allais te poser la question…" intervint Cyclope, qui trouva une chaise et l'offrit à sa collègue, avant d'en trouver une pour lui. "Je veux bien que nous soyons en novembre mais HAAA !!!"

En face, de l'autre coté de la table, Wolverine eut peine à cacher un petit ricanement mesquin. Les escaliers, maintenant la chaise… Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait assister de près ou de loin à une troisième chute avant la fin de la matinée…  
Pas qu'il soit encore en grande compétition avec Scott - plus depuis qu'un certain Cajun à l'accent marqué était arrivé en fait - mais tout de même. Voir n'a-qu'un-œil se retrouver le cul par terre était particulièrement drôle…  
Grommelant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Cyclope se releva et s'assit, en prenant bien garde à vérifier que la chaise se trouvait exactement sous son derrière cette fois.

"- Ca va aller ?"  
"- Oui, oui merci…Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tout ça veut dire !" grogna-t-il à l'attention de Storm.  
"- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Et toi Logan tu sais d'où…"  
"- Scott ? Storm ? Logan ??"  
"- 'lut Jeannie..." répondit simplement le canadien en continuant son journal comme si de rien n'était.

La télépathe se déplaçait avec autant de difficulté que les deux autres…

"- Que se passe-t-il au juste ?"  
"- Nous nous posions justement la question et…"  
"- Logan ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, tu sais ce qui se passe ?"

Scott grommela de plus belle.  
Il se mangeait deux fois le sol, et devant témoins en plus, et maintenant sa propre fiancée qui ne l'écoutait même pas. Quelle journée de merde décidément !  
Wolverine se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"- Bobby et John." Indiqua-t-il simplement, plus laconique que jamais.

Un silence presque pesant s'abattit sur la petite assemblée.  
Il arrivait parfois à Logan d'être obscur, et le canadien avait tendance à ne pas choisir les meilleurs moments…

"- De quoi "Bobby et John" ??

Le canadien leva les yeux au plafond comme si la question était la plus stupide qui soit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

"- Ils font de la vapeur…" le coupa une voix grave à l'accent marqué.  
"- Salut Cajun…"  
"- Gambit ?"  
"- Toujours pour vous servir ma chère…" confirma-t-il à Storm en s'approchant.

Il lui offrit un baisemain, et elle ne put que secouer doucement la tête, blasée. Comme si c'était le moment de faire le pitre.  
Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Scott. Des situations comme celle-ci dès le matin, et les deux comiques qui en rajoutaient…

"- Quelqu'un pourrait-il clairement m'expliquer d'où vient exactement ce brouillard qui empêche de voir à plus de 30cm puisque visiblement, Ororo n'y est pour rien ?"

L'agacement montant était clair dans sa voix.

"- Ben…on vient de te le dire Cyke : Bobby et John font de la vapeur…" expliqua le Cajun en piquant sa tasse de café à Logan.

Le canadien grommela un peu, mais ne dit rien de plus. A la place, il fit mine de se plonger un peu plus dans la lecture des nouvelles, en grognant en sourdine.  
Gambit avait fait ça parce qu'il ne voyait pas bien à cause du brouillard et il risquait de casser quelque chose s'il voulait se servir une tasse et…et…et voilà. Et puis il avait un journal à lire de toute façon.

"- Et… Pourquoi jugent-ils bon d'envahir tout le manoir avec du brouillard au juste ? Halloween, c'était la semaine dernière ! Il faut que ça cesse ! C'est dangereux, quelqu'un pourrait se blesser !" décida Cyclope en reprenant ses bonnes habitudes.

Logan eut un sourire de fauve, et ne put retenir les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre que toi tu veux dire ?"  
"- Scott ? Tu es blessé ? Ca va aller ?"

Pivoine, le meneur des X-men rassura sa tendre moitié à demi-mots, demi-grommellements, avant de se lever avec prudence.  
Il fut rapidement imité par Storm.

"- Vous venez avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle aux terreurs de la bande encore dans la cuisine, alors que le couple de labradors quittait la pièce.

Remy et Logan se jetèrent un coup d'œil au travers le brouillard et le même sourire en coin se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

"- On te suit."

La tête de Cyclope risquait de valoir le détour…

*****

Le voyage jusqu'à la source du brouillard fut périlleux et pour le moins instructif…  
Il y fut d'abord mis en avant l'utilité de posséder un flair de cochon truffier : Logan avait évité un nombre de collisions avec ses collègues impressionnant, surtout quand les têtes de file, Scott et Jean, décidaient soudainement de s'arrêter à un carrefour de couloirs.  
Ensuite, l'utilité des pupilles rouges avaient elle aussi été démontrée : Remy était celui d'entre eux qui se repérait le plus facilement malgré le brouillard. Bien sûr, s'il avait jugé bon de prévenir des obstacles qu'il rencontrait sur sa route, au lieu de laisser ses collègues suivre la lueur rouge de ses yeux, le chemin aurait sans doute été moins long et moins périlleux…  
Jean avait brillé avec sa télépathie, lui permettant de repérer à peu près la place des membres du groupe, et ainsi éviter les collisions et les pertes.  
Il avait été décidé aussi, au court du périple, que jamais Scott ne servirait de guide dans une tempête de neige. Quatre retours à la cuisine à cause de son manque de sens de l'orientation avaient suffi à tous les autres.  
Enfin, ils avaient tous vérifié de première main que l'utilisation d'un fort courant d'air n'était absolument pas efficace contre le brouillard, encore moins dans un corridor.  
Et personne n'avait encore abordé la question du ménage et du rangement, nécessaires après cet essai. Mieux valait éviter les sujets qui fâchent, au moins pour l'instant…

Ce n'est donc qu'après trois longs quarts d'heure de marche et de recherche dans les couloirs du manoir qu'ils se tinrent devant une porte.  
La porte de la chambre de Bobby.  
Et John.

"- Bien ! Vu que nous y voyons tout juste à un pas, nous sommes forcément à la source…"  
"- C'est ça oui…à la source…" marmonna Logan, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sans attendre, Scott posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à ouvrir, prêt à intervenir au cas où les deux mutants auraient un problème quelconque, quand un long gémissement suivi d'une grosse bouffée de brouillard supplémentaire en provenance de sous la porte le stoppa net.  
Le silence se fit sur la troupe pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par les rire étouffés de Gambit.  
Immédiatement, Cyclope tendit l'oreille, et, freiné par nul ne sait quelle bonne étoile, frappa simplement au lieu d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

"- Bobby ?? John ?? Tout va bien ??"

Un petit cri se fit entendre et deux autres grosses bouffées de brouillard épais sortirent soudainement de sous la porte, pendant que des bruits étranges résonnaient dans la pièce…  
Les rires de Gambit redoublèrent, et ce n'est que les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche qu'il parvenait à les contenir un minimum.  
Logan lui, se contentait d'afficher un petit sourire en coin plein de "Je sais Quelque Chose que vous ne savez pas".  
Scott frappa encore.

"- Bobby ? Bobby ?? John ?? C'est Scott…Tout va bien ?"

Un bruit de tissu froissé, suivit d'un autre gémissement, étouffé celui-ci lui répondit d'abord.  
Ensuite vint la voix de Bobby.

"- Euh…Ou– oui, oui tout– tout va bien…mais arrête ça !" ajouta-t-il mezzo voce.  
"- Tu es bien sûr ?"  
"- Oui, oui je suis…ah ! Je suis…suis…sû~ûr…"

Cette fois, le maître voleur du cru s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Logan pour ne pas se rouler par terre en hurlant de rire pendant que le même Logan secouait doucement la tête, blasé. Scott était gentil mais des fois…  
Storm jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes, un sourcil haussé. Elle se figea soudain et son regard passa des deux mutants à la porte, pour revenir aux deux mutants… Et se braquer soudainement sur la porte quand un autre nuage de vapeur fut libéré.  
Elle retourna alors lentement la tête vers Gambit qui se gondolait toujours, et Logan qui semblait plus désespéré que jamais. Il haussa les épaules, et conclut, un brin de fatalité dans la voix.

"- Ils sont jeunes…"

La demoiselle météo ne garda pas plus son sérieux, et un petit rire lui échappa.

"- Mais…mais que se passe-t-il là-dedans à la fin ??" grommela Cyclope, sans prêter attention à la scène qui se jouait un mètre derrière lui.

Finalement, John lui répondit.

"- Tout va bien Cyclope, pas de souci… C'est juste… Un petit problème avec… Nos pouvoirs…"  
"- Vous avez besoin d'ai…"  
"- NON !! Non non… ça va aller…T'en fait pas c'est juste…passager…" appela-t-il depuis la chambre, en espérant de tout son cœur que la chose s'arrêterait là.

Non parce que… Il ne voulait pas imaginer la tête de Scott s'il les trouvait… Comme ils étaient à cette seconde…  
Quelque part, une bonne étoile devait veiller sur les Pyro, et elle l'avait entendu visiblement…

"- Bon…si vous êtes certains…"  
"- Oui, oui… T'inquiète pas…" confirma Bobby, en essayant de parler d'une voix claire…  
"- Oui mais…"  
"- Fais-leur confiance Scott." Intervint sa fiancée. "Ils vont très bien."  
"- Sûre ?"  
"- Tout à fait."

Après une hésitation, Cyclope finit par faire demi-tour, rapidement suivi par Jean, qui avait de plus en plus chaud, et pas uniquement à cause de la vapeur ambiante, puis par Storm, amusée autant par les deux jeunes hommes que par l'ignorance de Scott, et enfin de Logan et Gambit, qui se remettait doucement de son fou-rire.  
A défaut d'autre chose, retourner à la cuisine en attendant que le brouillard se lève semblait le plus judicieux.

"- Cette fois, nous y serons du premier coup !" assura Cyclope, sûr de lui.

Logan haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et marmonna à son voisin. Il aurait pu tracer cette odeur épicée, légèrement musquée à peu près n'importe où…

"- Tu le suis ?"  
"- Je ne suis pas masochiste."  
"- Tu me suis ?"  
"- Ca me va déjà beaucoup plus…" ronronna presque le Cajun.

*****

Dans la chambre des deux coupables, Bobby tentait d'expliquer son point de vue à son comparse et surtout, de le garder concentré dessus plus de deux secondes d'affilée.

"- On…on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et…et…Oui…juste…là…" D'un sursaut de lucidité il repoussa les mains délicieuses mais baladeuses. "JOHN ! La prochaine fois ils voudront savoir et même peut-être…peut-être…"  
"- Peut-être… ?" ronronna le jeune homme avec un sourire de fauve.

Bobby fondait entre ses mains et plus le temps passait, plus il y prenait goût.  
Et même s'ils avaient quelques problèmes à gérer leurs pouvoirs en même temps qu'ils géraient…d'autres choses, ça n'était pas bien méchant. Et puis les bains de vapeur c'était bon pour la peau, et ils offraient à la maisonnée un hammam gratuit à domicile ! Qui ne rêvait pas d'une chance pareille ??  
Il sema une trainée de légers baisers sur la peau fraiche de son petit glaçon personnel, ravi de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses…  
Alors qu'il s'abandonnait peu à peu, un nouveau sursaut de lucidité le secoua.

"- Peut-être qu'ils vont nous demander des comptes John et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ?"

Le maître du feu se fendit d'un sourire de fauve.

"- Et bien on leur dira qu'on apprend à maîtriser nos pouvoirs…"  
"- Oui mais ils vont nous demander comment et…"  
"- …et le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de question, c'est justement d'apprendre à les maîtriser parfaitement et…dans toutes les situations…" continua-t-il, une leur de gourmandise dans les yeux.  
"- Admettons. Mais on s'y prend comment ?"

A la seconde même où la question passait ses lèvres, Bobby sut d'abord qu'elle était stupide, et ensuite qu'il n'aurait pas dû la poser.  
Le sourire de John se fit ouvertement prédateur alors que ses mains repartaient à l'assaut de la peau fraiche à leur portée

"- Mais en s'entrainant bien sûr…" Souffla-t-il, un ronron satisfait au fond de la gorge.

~ / ~


End file.
